


【芽詹】风中童话

by Icylily



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Hydra Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Street Rats, Underage Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: 某个庞大au的第一部分，能写多少算多少。九头蛇少爷芽x街童詹，依然是ic风格的deep dark fantasy.





	【芽詹】风中童话

十四岁那年的秋天，透过一个男孩的双眼我第一次接触到世界的真相。——史蒂夫罗杰斯

 

 

沉寂的暗巷深处传来杂乱的脚步声，两旁逼仄的高楼遮住了城市里最后一缕阳光。

金发少年跌跌撞撞地朝前跑去。未经通报就跟着特攻队长出来是个大错误，在枪战中走散更是错误中的错误。他的身份已经曝光，证据就是他们都避免朝他的方向开火，而是派出了更多的人手包抄了过来。

他们要抓活的。

不难想象一旦被活捉后他的下场——他将被用来威胁他的母亲，以令人战栗的手段控制着这个国家的地下领袖，伟大而神秘的九头蛇夫人。

绝不能让他们得逞。少年绝望地想，双腿却沉重地如同灌了铅，呼吸也快要难以为继。

不，不是这个时候，不能在这里。

上衣口袋随着身体的动作不住敲打着胸口，里头的呼吸器应该能拯救他，如果还有机会将它掏出来。

青灰色的墙就在眼前，这是一条死路。脚步声已近在咫尺，少年捶着斑驳的墙面，抱着最后一线希望在狭小的空间中寻找藏身之处。

“找到了！”

一双大手卡住了细瘦的颈项，少年的双脚逐渐脱离地面，不断失焦的瞳孔中只有灰蒙蒙的天空。

尖厉的口哨骤然响起。“萨姆，莱利，now！”

两团黑影贴着墙从天而降，一左一右砸在挟持他的男人身上。

“Fuck——!”

少年重重摔在地上，脑袋因为缺氧还有些昏沉，一股力量拽住他的胳膊把他拖了起来。

“这边！”

男孩迅速推开堵在角落里的垃圾箱，露出勉强能让一人通过的墙洞。“快爬！”抓着他胳膊的黑人小孩用力推了一把，他无暇细想，紧跟在男孩后面爬了进去。求生的欲望驱使他麻利地移动四肢，完全忽略了头顶嗡嗡飞舞的蚊虫和漫过膝盖的污水。

通道不长，他们很快抵达了另一端。刚逃过一劫的少年撑着墙站起来，弓起背脊咳个不停，他的哮喘竟然奇迹般地没有发作。“你还好吧？”带路的男孩友好地伸出手，他有一头浓密而蓬松的姜黄色卷发，鼻头布满雀斑，门牙上有个醒目的豁口。“我叫莱利。”

“史蒂夫，”少年在衣服上反复蹭了几下，这才握住那只污黑的小手。“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”史蒂夫重复道，回头看了眼黑黝黝的洞口。“你的同伴没跟上来？”

“别担心萨姆，他有的是法子。”

靠近墙根的地方窸窸窣窣地有什么在动，衣衫褴褛的孩子一个接一个从阴影中走出，将他们围在了正中间，那些充满菜色的小脸上挂着某种令人不寒而栗的渴望， 让史蒂夫情不自禁退后了几步。

“喂，你。”

史蒂夫扭过头，一个男孩正坐在墙头上冲他笑。

这口音像是刚才发号施令的人。“你好？”史蒂夫试探地问候。

男孩弯起膝盖，像只猫般轻盈地落地，虽然也是一样面黄肌瘦，他的脸蛋却比其他人都要干净，一小簇棕褐色的卷发从灰色的八角帽下溜出，倔强地盘踞在额角。

他大模大样踱到史蒂夫跟前。“有钱吗？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。他屈指可数的几次出行都是由朗姆洛负责开支，零花钱更是个完全陌生的概念。

“操！”男孩朝脚边啐了一大口唾沫。“莱利，给我搜。”

“哎？”莱利一脸不情愿。“史蒂夫说他没钱，巴基。”

“于是你就信了？”名叫巴基的男孩翻了个白眼，“你瞧他那身行头，光上衣就够我们吃一个礼拜！”

史蒂夫打了个冷战。也许是他的错觉，孩子们露出了饿狼般的眼神，在巴基提到“吃”的时候。

“我真的没有钱。”他诚恳地说，把全身上下所有的口袋都翻了出来，唯独将呼吸器攥在手心里。

巴基默不作声打量了他一番，忽地欺身逼近。“左手，伸出来。”

如此近的距离让史蒂夫不可能忽略那双闪烁的绿眼睛，让他想起小时候养的一只小狗，后来被母亲扔出了窗口，因为咬坏了一条腰带。

史蒂夫迟疑地交出唯一的财产。“这是呼吸器。”他看着巴基举起那个小玩意儿，对着太阳左看右看。“我有哮喘病，必须时刻带在身边。”

“老子当然知道什么是呼吸器！”巴基吼道，莱利单薄的肩膀随之一震。

史蒂夫僵硬地立着，满心的感激瞬时转为了厌恶。这家伙怎么如此蛮不讲理？

“接着。”巴基把呼吸器扔还给他。“今天真倒霉。莱利，我们走。”他将手指放入口中，响亮地吹起口哨，孩子们像训练有素的猎犬般聚到一处，在巴基的指挥下朝巷口移动。

“等等！”史蒂夫拽住他的胳膊。

“你、放、开！”

巴基盯住他的眼睛，每一个音节都咬得气势汹汹。他只比史蒂夫高半个头，身型和魁梧也沾不上边，举手投足却气势十足，还带着说不出的凌厉感，仿佛稍不留意就会被他扑上来撕碎咽喉。

史蒂夫不由得缩回手。“请带上我吧。”他用恳求的语气说，接着被自己的话吓了一跳。

“带上你？”巴基眼中的轻蔑都快溢出来了。“一个病怏怏的豆芽能给我带来什么好处？”他夸张地掸着胳膊。“滚远点，别把细菌传染给我。”

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇。那样的表情他并不陌生，每当咳到快要昏死过去时，他都能从母亲脸上看到。“我可以把外套卖掉。”他冲着那个背影大叫。

他的诱饵起作用了，男孩放慢了脚步，虽然并没有回头。“还不快给老子跟上。”丢下这句话后他在众人的簇拥下扬长而去。

史蒂夫悄悄松了口气。此刻他身无分文，浑身散发着臭气，裤子还在滴水，一股前所未有的渴望却在体内横冲直撞。他不清楚自己为什么想要加入这群流落街头的孤儿，也许内心深处，他自认为与他们并无两样。

 

***

巷口路灯下有个黑人小孩正探头探脑地朝这边看。莱利飞也似地冲过去，一把揽住他的腰。“萨姆，你摆脱他们了？”

萨姆摁着他的脑袋狠狠蹂躏了一番卷毛。“巷子里的家伙让我敲晕了，后面又追上来了几个，我给他们指了相反的方向。”他严肃地向巴基报告，对方面无表情地点着头。

看来巴基是他们之中的领导者。史蒂夫思忖，察言观色一向是他的强项，直觉告诉他现在正是把这项技能使用到极限的时候。

这时萨姆也发现了他。“你怎么还没走？”他的眉毛都竖了起来。

“这小子说要加入我们。”

萨姆露出不赞成的表情。“老大，借一步说话。”他扯住巴基的胳膊，有意压低了嗓门，可惜史蒂夫仍听得一清二楚。

“史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”

莱利清脆的嗓音让他不得不将注意力撤回。“是的？”

“晚上会很冷，”男孩把一堆叠起来的织物推到他胸前。“这条毛毯我只盖过几次，你先拿去用。”他悄悄按住那些翘起的线头。“三天前才洗过。”

史蒂夫接过破烂不堪的毛毯。“谢谢你，莱利。”他发自内心地表达着感激。

莱利不好意思地笑了笑，跳着跑开了。

史蒂夫回过头，萨姆和巴基已经走到他听力范围边缘，在交头接耳的同时还不忘朝他站立的地方望上几眼。意识到这番争论将直接影响到他的去留，史蒂夫的手心有些冒汗。

“这下又多了张吃饭的嘴。”

“这小子的衣服值不少钱。”

“当铺已经关门了。”

“那就等明天呗。”

“今天的晚饭怎么办？”

“我来想办法。”

如同达成了某种协定，巴基扯了扯背带裤，慢慢走回人群，萨姆紧跟在他右边。

“豆芽！”

“我叫史蒂夫。”

巴基似乎对他的顶撞很不满。“收起上流社会那一套，小崽子。”他气呼呼地用手肘顶他。“这里是老子的地盘，老子爱叫什么就叫什么。”

史蒂夫被撞得连接后退了三步。“我的名字是史蒂夫。”他毫不示弱地盯着那双充满戾气的绿眼睛，虽然它们是那么漂亮，如同一对晶莹剔透的玻璃球。

巴基危险地眯起眼，萨姆抬起胳膊拦在他们中间。“老大，天快黑了。”

“呿，无聊。”

巴基用力把史蒂夫推到一边，跳到马路边的消防栓上，响亮地吹起口哨。

“回去了！”

孩子们开始朝街道另一头移动。“动作快点！”巴基不耐烦地拍过那些背脊与后脑勺，嘴里念念有词。“一、二、三……”他低声数着，直到最后一个孩子从跟前走过才放心地吁了口气。

“一个不少。”他自言自语着跳下消防栓，跟在了队伍末尾。

 

***

流浪儿的宿营地是个废弃已久的教堂。破败的礼拜堂里空空如也，唯一的家具是祭坛上那张缺了条腿，用砖块勉强垫平的方桌。

史蒂夫端详着窗户上的彩绘，圣母玛利亚的脸被砸了一个洞，呼呼地透着风，让他下意识地抱紧了怀里的毛毯。

孩子们三三两两坐在地板上，安静的教堂里顿时充满了各种声音。莱利把史蒂夫拽到西南角的墙根下。“你要先占好睡觉的地方，这里我睡过，很舒服。”他扒在他耳边说。

这里确实不错，离风口和门都很远，地面平整，也十分隐僻。“你呢？”史蒂夫注意到那块空间最多只能容纳一人。

“我去萨姆那边睡。”莱利笑得分外腼腆。“史蒂夫，欢迎你加入我们。”

他迟疑地伸出手，在史蒂夫没什么肉的手腕上轻轻捏了一下，又像只受惊的小鹿一样跑掉了。

一阵暖意涌上史蒂夫心头，他从小就是一个人，母亲禁止他和外界接触更不允许他和同龄人交往，说不定，说不定在这里他能交到朋友……

“纳许维尔大街的面包房不能去了，上次得手后那帮兔崽子就加强了戒备。”

……除了那家伙。

巴基坐在低矮的窗台上，一条腿盘起，眉头皱得很紧。萨姆提出了几个关于晚餐的方案，全都被他一一否决。

莱利也加入了讨论。“要不我去求一下比利？”他小心翼翼地问。

巴基扔过去一个凶悍的眼神。“谁也不许去找那个老变态，”他啪啪地扳动手指，“除非想被我掰断脖子。”

莱利缩起肩膀，脑袋几乎垂到了胸口。萨姆不屑地哼了声，搭在莱利的脖子上的手安抚地捏了几下。

“那你倒是说说，今晚吃什么？”

巴基沉着脸从窗台上跳了下来。“萨姆威尔逊，你他妈忘记怎么跟老大讲话了？”他气势汹汹地挺起胸，从上往下用可怕的目光瞪视着对方。

萨姆用胳膊将莱利护在身后，从容地昂首应战。“我只是实话实说。”

教堂里一时鸦雀无声，十几双眼睛落在了巴基和萨姆身上。

巴基瞪圆了眼睛，仿佛下一秒就要破口大骂。萨姆神色如常，额上的汗珠却在不断增加。莱利从喉咙里挤出几声压抑的哽咽，有那么一瞬间史蒂夫以为他就要哭出来了。

许久，他们的领袖从鼻孔里迸出冷冷的哼声。

“我会解决的。你们这些婊子养的可以滚了！”

萨姆拉着莱利掉头就走，史蒂夫的双脚却不听使唤地朝窗台的方向迈动，虽然理智告诉他这绝不是个好主意。

巴基慢慢转了过来。“我说的婊子养的里面也包括你。”

除了凶恶，他的眼瞳中还蕴含着某种惊心动魄的力量，让史蒂夫以为自己正注视着太阳。“我也来帮忙吧，”他紧张地低下头，避开灼人的视线。“我能做什么？”

“做什么？”

男孩龇牙咧嘴地笑得像只柴郡猫，如同这是他听过的最荒唐的笑话。他慢腾腾地伸出两根手指，捏住史蒂夫单薄的下巴。

“你的话，老比利应该会很乐意将他腥臭的鸡巴捅进这张可爱的小嘴，如果他还硬得起来——”接着他把手伸到史蒂夫身后，在他屁股上用力捏了把。“——他会好好疼爱你那未经开垦的小屁眼，操得你连自己叫什么都想不起来。”

史蒂夫猛地一激灵。“放开我！”他狼狈地退到墙角，这才躲开了那只不安分的手。

巴基不怀好意地搓搓手指。“虽然是根豆芽，屁股倒挺丰满嘛。”

“你……”

史蒂夫气得说不出话。他毕竟是九头蛇的继承人，即使因为体弱遭母亲白眼，被当众羞辱还是人生头一遭，垂在身侧的拳头不由得越捏越紧。

巴基挑衅地勾起下巴。“怎么着，你想打架吗？”

四下里响起稀稀落落的掌声和笑声，对于挣扎在温饱线上，没有什么娱乐项目的流浪儿来说这无疑是出难得的好戏，在那些刺人的视线中史蒂夫察觉到莱利关切的凝视。“不。”他咬着牙把怒气锁进单薄的胸腔。他还不想让他的新朋友为难。

他在巴基放肆的笑声中退回到角落里，用毛毯盖住头，默默咀嚼着自己的失败。

夜幕降临，看着空空如也的方桌孩子们明白今天的晚餐又落空了，失望地寻找着睡觉的地方。喧闹的人声逐渐散去，如同空气中的浮尘。

巴基仍趴在窗台上，托着下巴不知在想什么。一颗流星划破深蓝色的夜空，他挖出埋在领口的十字架，举到唇边碰了碰，随即吹熄了手边唯一的蜡烛。

 

***

梦呓声，磨牙声，打鼾声，隐约袭来的汗臭味和其他说不出的味道，让睡眠向来很浅的史蒂夫辗转难眠，当然干瘪的肚子也是诱因之一。他裹紧毛毯翻了个身，合上双眼，试图稍微养一下精神。

不远处传来吱呀的声响，史蒂夫支起脑袋，从睫毛的缝隙间望去。

昏黄的路灯透过门缝照进来，灰色的帽檐一闪而过。

这么晚了这家伙要去哪儿？

反正也睡不着，史蒂夫索性爬起来，蹑手蹑脚地跟了上去。他小心地避开那些横陈在地上的胳膊和腿，推开门——好险，巴基就在他眼前拐了个弯。

几只飞蛾拍打着翅膀往街灯上撞。巴基显然很熟悉这一带的大街小巷，步子既轻快又利索，若不是有那顶灰色的八角帽引路，史蒂夫觉得自己恐怕早就跟丢了。

街灯闪烁了几下，史蒂夫按住上下起伏的胸口，再这样走下去他就要用到呼吸器了。

仿佛听见了他的祈祷，巴基很快在一座亮着灯的小木屋前停下了脚步。他在门口徘徊了许久，攥在手里的帽子皱得不成样子。最终他吸了吸鼻子，抬手敲了三下门。

开门的是个满脸横肉的中年男人，光秃秃的脑门泛着油光，一副金丝眼镜架在红红的酒糟鼻上。

“史都华先生，我需要您的帮助。”巴基平板地说，两眼盯着脚面。

男人眯起眼，镜片反射着寒意。“客气什么，都是熟人了，叫我比利就行。”他的手暧昧地搭上男孩瘦削的肩头。“进来吧。”

比利？！

躲在路灯后的史蒂夫仿佛被一道闪电击中了，他瞧着那扇无声合上的门，脖子上的汗毛都竖了起来。

这混蛋想干什么？

史蒂夫咽了口唾沫，实在不愿承认自己此刻的心情更接近于担心。他摸索着绕到后院，从篱笆的缝隙里望进那扇半开的小窗。

巴基跪在厨房的地板上，跪在了比利面前，那只搁在肩上的手已经转移到下颌，肥厚的手指在单薄的嘴唇上滑来滑去。

快跑！一个声音在史蒂夫大脑里尖叫。赶紧离开这里！

而他只是直愣愣地站着，看着巴基将手探向男人裆部。

男人短促地抽了口气。“你还记得怎么做吧？”

“是，先生。”

巴基仍是一副没有表情的表情，手指却十分灵活地动了起来。

比利勾起脖子，硕大的鼻孔呼哧呼哧地往外冒热气，如同发情中的公猪。“光这样可不够哦，”他舔着嘴唇，眼镜上满是白雾。“现在正是物资短缺的时候，大家都不容易。”

巴基的身体剧烈地抖了一下。“我知道了。”他低哑地说，又往前凑了凑，嘴巴一点点张开。

男人惬意地哼了几声，突然抱起巴基的脑袋，大幅度地前后挺动起腰。

巴基的脖子像是要断掉般地摇晃着，一连串如同窒息般的吞咽声传入史蒂夫耳中，令他腿脚发软，一下子失去重心跌坐在柔软的草地上。

他连大气都不敢出，连滚带爬地朝有光的地方跑去。

一只脚不小心踏进了水坑，溅起的泥水打湿了裤脚，他却浑然不觉地跑着，跑着……空旷的街道仿佛没有尽头，一群乌鸦呱呱叫着从天空飞过，在昏黄的灯影中拉出狰狞的影子。

史蒂夫慢慢停下来，撑住膝盖喘得上气不接下气。趁身体还没有完全失去控制，他抖索着取出呼吸器，猛吸了几口。

在这种地方，这种事无时无刻不在上演着，他用颤抖的双手抱住肩膀，牙齿战栗地磕在一起。

 

***

对于自己是如何返回教堂的史蒂夫已经全无印象。他摸到自己的位子躺下，睁着眼睛直到天色渐亮。

大门被砰地推开，巴基抱着巨大的牛皮纸袋哼着小调走进来。他像变戏法似地从纸袋掏出几块黑麦面包和一根油滋滋的香肠，将它们一一放置在方桌上。

“都给老子起来！”

他大声吆喝道，脚尖胡乱踢向地上横七竖八的孩子。第一个坐起来的莱利揉着乱蓬蓬的卷发，几乎一下子就捕捉到了空气中食物的气息。

“有吃的！”

在他的尖叫声中，更多小脑袋竖了起来。

巴基不知从哪里找出了一把猎刀。他紧咬着下唇，一刀接一刀切得又快又狠，刀刃撞击着木桌发出沉闷的响声。

“挤什么挤，人人有份！”

他不耐烦地拨开额前的刘海，将分好的食物塞进一只只朝他伸来的小手里。

莱利吃得满脸都是面包屑，萨姆掰下小半节香肠，食不下咽地咀嚼着。史蒂夫瞧着那根油光发亮的红肠胃里面一阵翻腾。他拨开人群，冲到门外的垃圾堆旁干呕了许久，只吐出一堆透明发黄的液体。

食管被胃酸刺激得生疼，嘴里弥漫着一股苦味。不，不只是嘴里，连心里都在阵阵发苦。

背上有什么在动。史蒂夫扭过头，巴基正静静地看着他，一只手顺着他的脊柱上下抚摸，绿眼睛里流露出些许忧虑。

史蒂夫晃了晃脑袋。肯定是自己饿过头以至于出现了幻觉。像他那种人怎么会关心别人？像他那种人……

“豆芽！”

史蒂夫啪地打掉他的手。

“你他妈的到底什么毛病？”巴基骂了句粗口，却并不像在生气。

史蒂夫默不作声地擦着下巴。他的脑袋到现在还是乱糟糟的，胃里也是。

“你就是个punk。”巴基嘟哝道。

“Jerk。”史蒂夫立刻还击。

巴基的笑容竟然有些无奈，他塞给他一个包得严实的油纸包。“拿着，”他低声说。“别让其他人看见。”

史蒂夫低下头，刚出炉的面包透过油纸热烘烘地炙烤着手心，连眼眶都被熏得快要掉下泪来。

“你得吃点东西，小豆芽。”

只是普通的食物而已，为何温暖得不可思议？

 

TBC

 

单身鹰表示带上莱利玩的都是好同志！


End file.
